Anger
by Gray-Rain Skies
Summary: She often found herself unnerved by his temper. [RikuNaminé]


Gah, I needed to post something. I was going crazy.

It's Riku/Naminé. I just hope (oh, I dearly hope) that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. That would be sick, though. Man.

* * *

"Stop drawing, would ya?" 

She winced, closing her notebook sheepishly. Riku was in a bad mood, and when he was annoyed _everyone _was a target. He and Sora had already gotten into a heated quarrel earlier that morning, and when Sora had stormed out that only left fuel to Riku's fire.

And now she was _in _that line of fire.

"God. All you do is _draw_," he muttered, flopping down on a chair and glaring at her from beneath his bangs. "_All _you _do_."

"I'm…sorry."

"Pssh," he muttered, lowering his head and crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

She stood up hesitantly, eyeing him nervously as she hugged her notebook. "Do you need any---?"

"No," he growled sharply.

She cringed. "All right."

She wouldn't deny it; Riku scared her to death. He could be sweet and kind and understanding, but that was one side of his ever changing personality. He could also be playful and seductive – which unsettled her a great deal – and, on bad days, down right nasty.

And she couldn't deal with nasty Riku. He yelled too much.

"I can g---"

"Sure. _Go_," he snarled, glaring at her. "Go find your precious _Roxas_. God forbid you bother to be concerned about me for a change." He snorted. "Just take your stupid notebook and go on." He said it like it was his idea in the first place.

She shifted her feet, blushing. Did he really think that of her? "I…"

"_What?_" he snarled, glaring at her. When she didn't reply, too shocked and startled to do so, he gave a huff and rose to his feet, eyes narrowed and dark. "Fine. If you won't listen, _I'll _leave. God knows you can't stand me as it is."

Her eyes widened as he brushed past her, the force of his exit making her stumble over her feet as she was pushed to the side. Turning her head quickly, she was just in time to get the brunt of the slammed door, wincing and listening to his footsteps stomp into the distance.

Sighing, she lowered her eyes and realized she'd have to go after him.

Looking down at her hands, she clenched them tightly on her artwork as a tear made it past her defenses and dropped to the ground. Sniffling, she took a deep breath and decided to leave her book and pencil on the table, wiping her eyes as she stood up. Then, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her dress, she stood as straight as she normally would and tried to gather her fleeting courage.

It fled before she even took a step.

Still, she made it out of the too quiet room and into the hallway.

Riku was a tough person to know. She wanted to care about him, and she did – more than she'd admit – but the things he said hurt her so much. It was literally heartbreaking to give her heart to him; though if she ever admitted that he'd probably bring up the painful topic that she was just a shadow to begin with.

And arguing that Roxas made her see otherwise wouldn't really _bode _well with the teen so passionately set on hating Sora's shadow.

Shaking her head, she clasped her hands tightly together, nervous as she listened to her quiet footsteps. She kind of wished Sora was there; even if he ignored _her_, he was the peacemaker when it came to Riku. No matter how angry the silver-haired keyblade-wielder could get, Sora always found a way to pacify him.

And Sora was in better spirits since he'd seen Kairi. (They really were so cute together, too).

As the door to the outside appeared in front of her, her hands grew hot and sweaty and she swallowed, her heart pounding in her throat. If she said the wrong thing, Riku might throttle her; he was in _that _bad of a mood today.

Sighing, she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and nervously placed her hands on the wood, pushing the door open and stepping out into the fresh air, the door closing behind her. Sure enough, Riku was glowering at something in the distance, eyes dark and intense and taking the breath out of her.

"Ri---"

"Go away."

She swallowed nervously.

"Naminé, just leave me alone. I don't need your help, you got that?"

She nodded hesitantly, but her feet stayed rooted to the spot.

He turned to look at her, eyes glinting. "Go flee to your precious _Roxas _and tell him I hurt your feelings. I don't give a crap what his reaction is."

"I don't---"

"Shut up," he said softly, looking forward again.

She bit her lip, realizing she was about to cry. Her opinions meant nothing to him.

"God, you're too damn nice," he snarled. "Stop it. You'll only get hurt."

She blinked.

"Why the hell did you follow me, huh? You _knew _I'd snap at you like this." He grinned cynically, _darkly_, a deadly humor in his eyes. "You _knew _I'd hurt you, and yet you bothered to come after me. How…"

"Stupid?" she whispered softly, thinking that's what he meant.

"_Kind_," he spat, glaring at the ground. "Knock it off."

"I…don't know what you---"

"Just stop being nice to me, will you?" he snarled, turning to fully face her. "Leave me alone. What will it take for you to leave me _alone_?"

She stepped back, shaking her head in confusion.

"What if I said I hated you?" She cringed. "Or, maybe, you remind me of Kairi! You wouldn't like that, would you?"

Tears were pouring down her cheeks, and she collapsed against the door. Why was he so cruel to her? She cared about him. So what? Why was that so bad?

"Goddammit, why do you _do _this to me!" he growled, and she was aware his voice was very close to her. Looking up, her eyes widened as they met a crystalline aqua blue.

And then she was pulled to his chest, held tight as his arms encircled her back and refused to let her go. She blushed, trembling slightly, and wondered if he was going to yell at her more.

"You're too damn kind when I don't deserve it," he whispered. "After all the things I've done, you, Kairi, and Sora look at me like I'm still a decent human being. I don't understand. And _you_," he hissed. Then he sighed. "You…why do you care?"

She blushed. How did he…?

She lifted her eyes to meet his, but they flickered with an emotion she didn't recognize as anger or hatred and her face heated up. Looking down, she hesitantly rested her head on his collarbone, hoping he wouldn't push her to the ground or flip out. Instead, he held her closer.

"You're never open, you know that?" he accused, albeit softly. "You're always hiding behind your sketchbook. I never know if you're concerned with me, scared by me, or disgusted by me. And I _hate _it," he growled. "'Cause here I am, trying to be your friend, and you never give me the time of day."

Her fingers tightened slightly on his shirt. "Is…that why you're mad?" she whispered.

"Yes. I mean no. I…maybe." He sighed. "I don't know, Naminé. All I know is that I'm pissed, and you're sure as hell not helping when all you do is sit the same way every day, drawing in your sketchbook and acting as if the world around you was nothing." He sighed again. "I'm so jealous of that."

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "So…it's my fault you're miserable," she asked, looking pleadingly into his eyes. "I'm…sorry, Riku."

His brows twitched, and then he was smiling brokenly down at her, halfway between sad and angry. "You're so annoying," he said slightly, a laugh behind his words.

She cringed.

"Oh, stop taking what I say literally," he growled, and she blinked, startled. "You really think _you're _like Kairi? Or that _you're _who I hate?" He rolled his eyes. "Wake up."

She bit her lip.

"I scare you, huh?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Nervous, she shook her head quickly, until his hand came to rest on her head, stopping her. Frightened, she fiddled with the collar of his shirt, trying not to appear too uncomfortable.

He grinned gently, already in a better mood. "Emotion. It suits you."

She blushed, realizing she was being made fun of, but as he touched her lips with a look of curiosity she quickly forgot his words. Still, her cheeks blazed with warmth.

"I just wonder why I'm not mad anymore," he said, finger trailing to her chin. She bit her lip, trying not to gasp.

"Well, thanks, I guess," he said idly, still studying her face. She wanted to duck her head and flee from him, but she could only grasp his collar anxiously as he scrutinized her so intently.

"Get a room, pervert."

His eyes narrowed, and Naminé cringed as his hold tightened and his expression darkened. _'Roxas, please…'_

"Jesus, you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"Goddamn bastard," he snarled, pushing her to the side and spinning around. Gasping, she held her arms to her chest as she regained her footing, looking anxiously from Roxas to Riku to Roxas again.

The blonde turned his attention to her, cocking an eyebrow and eyeing her with a flat expression. "What'd you _do _to her? She looks terrible."

She flushed. _'I _really _miss Sora right now,' _she thought. _'At least _he _isn't as blunt with words. He at least is sweet.'_

"Oh, shut _up_," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm so sick of hearing you. You just enjoy hearing yourself talk, so you go on and on and _on_." Then he smirked. "Besides, I think you're just jealous that she prefers me. I mean, surely she'd like _you _since you're so much like---"

"You shut it!" he snarled, drawing his keyblades. "Just shut _up_!"

Biting her lip, Naminé ducked her head down and slipped behind Riku, pulling open the door and getting inside before anything could happen. Raised voices still floated through the barrier, but now she was safe and all was well.

For the moment.

Holding her arm, Naminé walked back down the hall, feeling out of breath. Why did he tease her like that? She'd never understand him. One minute he hated her, the next he was fascinated by her. He flirted, teased, verbally abused, and befriended her every minute of the day, and she couldn't help…but love him.

She closed her eyes tight. She was so confused.

"Naminé?"

Jumping, she lifted her eyes to the warm voice, and then gasped as Sora stared at her funny, one arm behind his head and eyebrows raised.

"S-Sora," she breathed, clasping her hands tightly. "I---"

He sighed. "No. They're not at it again, are they?"

She blushed. It was like everyone could tell what she was thinking.

"Y-yeah."

He shook his head in annoyance. "And here I'd thought he'd cooled down. He certainly was calmer when he'd left you."

She blinked. _Calmer_?

"Well, now I have to break them up," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

She smiled softly. Sora was such a sweet guy. She didn't even mind that he avoided her. He was gentle enough to make her feel good even when they weren't friends.

"Get some rest, then," he said, patting her shoulder. "I'm sure Riku's venting has you emotionally drained right now."

She blushed.

"Oh," he said, pausing as he took a step. He was right next to her now, hand on her shoulder still. "Don't feel too bad, though. He cares about you more than you think."

She blinked, then turned her head and watched as the Keyblade Master strode down the corridor like a true hero, calm, peaceful, and content.

She just wished she could believe what he said.

'_He cares about you more than you think.'_

Well, maybe, just maybe, there was hope for her.

A very…_slim _hope.

* * *

I really don't like it when people make Riku a jackass. Sure, he has a temper, and is arrogant (heh), and there are times when yes, he'll be a jerk in my stories, but that's acceptable to _me _because he's gone through so much. And if he wants to have a breakdown, then he'll have a breakdown. But then he's portrayed as scheming, or nasty, or this big stuck-up ass-hole, enough that people hate him, and it makes me sad. Riku is so totally awesome, is he not?

Eh, yeah. Sorry. I'm not trying to insult anyone; I just don't particularly like that portrayal of him. And hey, you might have just found me hypocritical, but I guess what I'm _trying _to say is that I'm not trying to portray Riku as an ass. Just...as an angry, confused, too-quickly-grown up teenager, who needs to vent on someone.

Poor Naminé. -grin-

Still _Romance_, though.

Well...please review. Please?


End file.
